zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: New Century
Zoids: New Century Zero, or Zoids: New Century/Zero (ゾイド新世紀／ゼロ Zoido Shinseiki Surasshu Zero), is an anime television series created by Makoto Mizobuchi in 2001 by Shogakukan, Inc. It is the third Zoids series created, based on the range of mecha models produced by TOMY. The series has been dubbed and released to the US (The UK, however, was shown the Zoids: Chaotic Century anime first, which is the correct order), and was the first Zoids series to be dubbed in English. The series has 26 episodes that run for an average of 25 minutes. In the western version, this series was called "New Century", with the "slash zero" removed. Series background New Century Zero is set in a timeline independent of other Zoid series, although it is implied that it is a distant sequel to Zoids: Guardian Force. In the New Century timeline, Zoids are no longer used for warfare; instead they participate in a series of competitive battles, run by the Zoid Battle Commission. It is not made clear in the series if the Helic Republic and Guylos Empire still exist in this timeline, as no political factions are mentioned aside from the battle commission and the Backdraft. The series focuses on the Blitz Team, in particular the actions of the Liger Zero and Bit Cloud. Plot The plot of New Century follows the actions of the Bit Cloud, starting with his employment as a member of the Blitz team. Each episode in the series highlights a battle that the Blitz team participate in. The DVD release of the show even had a special "battle" feature, where the viewer could just watch the fight in the episode. The Blitz team rise through the ranks, and clash against many tough opponents. Often, the team is forced to fight in unsanctioned battles governed by the Backdraft. During the process, the mystery of the Ultimate X is discovered. Characters Main characters ; Bit Cloud: : Formerly a junk dealer, Bit Cloud is forced to join the Blitz Team after he is responsible for damaging one of the team's Zoids during a match. Taken to the Blitz Team's base, Bit discovers that he is the only person capable of piloting the rare Liger Zero owned by the team's manager. Over the course of the series, it is learned that the Liger Zero is one of a series of unique Ultimate X Zoids, equipped with an Integrated Organoid system (also called Black Box) and possessed basic intelligence. A rivalry is set up between Bit and a number of opponents, such as Brad Hunter, Harry Champ, Jack Cisco, Leon Toros, and Vega Obscura. : Bit Cloud's first name is believed to be derived from the Japanese term "Bitto Shiyo-ze" or "Cheer up," representing his happy-go-lucky personality. Bit has a strong relationship with the Liger Zero, treating the Zoid as a friend instead of just a machine. He is often seen in friendly conflict with Leena Toros, arguing over trivial matters like cookies, doughnuts, and the shower schedule. : ; Leena Toros: : Leena Toros is the daughter of the Blitz Team's manager, and is portrayed as a stereotypically loud and bubbly sixteen year-old girl. She pilots two different Zoids over the course of the series, the Dibison and then the Gunsniper, and is regarded as notoriously trigger-happy in combat, bordering on psychotic. She's also known for her sensitivity and short temper, where she physically assaults others in comical fashion. : Leena is the target of Harry Champ's continual advances. She doesn't reciprocate his feelings, but isn't above using him. Occasionally, she shows some romantic feelings for Bit, although usually she does this simply to get Harry to do something for her. Either way, Bit does not seem to notice. : In the original Japanese version, the character is named Rinon Tros (リノン・トロス). This can be seen in the English dub, where the word "Rinon" is printed on Harry Champ's parachute alongside a picture of Leena. : ; Brad Hunter: : Brad Hunter is a pilot who began his career as a mercenary, and was hired by the Blitz Team before the start of the series to boost their pilot numbers. He piloted a blue Command Wolf Irvine, which is shortly changed into a Command Wolf AC. He was later forced to steal a prototype Shadow Fox from Dr. Layon and the Backdraft Group. Ironically, this was the same Zoid that lead to the destruction of Brad's Command wolf earlier in the episode. The Command Wolf was destroyed, but Brad escaped just in time. After receiving the Shadow Fox, Brad engaged in combat with Bit and the Liger Zero. This battle was stopped due to technicality, as the Judge (though destroyed) re-activated and enforced a rule that prevented pilots from the same team fighting each other. Since both were members of the Blitz team, the Shadow Fox was re-registered and officially became a Blitz team Zoid. : Brad possesses a notably high physical endurance, shown in one instance when Layon stuck him in a G-Force-esque simulator and he retained consciousness despite the deadly force exerted upon him. : Because of his mercenary nature, Brad will rarely enter a fight without a promise of financial compensation, even if the other team members are in trouble. He often takes heavy damage during battles, but is rarely sent into a system freeze until very late in a fight. By playing dead he manages to get crucial attacks at decisive moments, before being finished off. : In the original Japanese version, the character is named Ballad. Brad's surname is never given in either the Japanese or English versions, but supporting materials give it as "Hunter". : ; Jamie Hemeros: : Jamie Hemeros serves as Steve Toros' assistant, the Blitz Team's strategist, combat controller, and occasional backup pilot of the team's sole aerial Zoid. For some time, the other members of the Blitz team believe him to be an orphan because of misinformation given to them by Dr. Toros, but in fact his father is alive. At fourteen years of age Jamie is the youngest member of the Blitz team. He initially owns a Pteras, for which he shows much affection. Despite his adoration of the Zoid, it was traded in by Dr. Toros for a Raynos, the same kind of Zoid piloted by his father (without Jamie's consent). : Jamie is caring towards his fellow teammates, who often annoy him by ignoring his advice and battle plans. It is believed that his surname is derived from Hermes, the winged messenger god. His skills as a pilot are marginal; he crashes his Zoid in almost every engagement he participates in. : In Atari's English-language ports of the Zoids video games, his name is given as Jimmy; several Japanese fansites romanize his name Jemmy, as the katakana for his name reads (ジェミー|Jemi-). : ; The Wild Eagle: : The supersonic capabilities of the Raynos allow for the exposure of Jamie's alter-ego, the Wild Eagle. The Wild Eagle is portrayed as the polar opposite of Jamie's personality, and can generally be considered a skilled pilot. However, his skill is often counterbalanced by his cocky hubris, which usually results in serious damage to the Raynos, and a period of unconsciousness for Jamie. : The Wild Eagle alter-ego appears to be shared by members of the Hemeros family, as Jamie's father, Oscar, exhibited the same abilities and personality changes when flying certain Zoids. Unfortunately, this eventually led to a high-speed, uncontrolled landing of Oscar's Raynos. Oscar was both injured and seriously unnerved by the accident, as Dr. Toros said he "never flew a Raynos again". He was not, despite what the rest of the characters were led to believe, killed. In fact, he often drops by to check up on his son, though he unintentionally seems to make Jamie somewhat miserable (such as good-humouredly patting Jamie on the back when the latter was injured). ; Steve Toros: : Steve Toros is the Blitz Team's manager (but also serves as an inventor and occasionally a combat controller in Jamie's place), whose children are Leena and Leon Toros. He, Dr. Layon, and Oscar were old friends, but when Dr. Toros married the woman loved by Layon, he developed a grudge against Dr. Toros and refused to forgive him (his feelings do not extend to Leena, whom he says resembles her mother). Layon incinerated the place where the trio used to gather, completely ending the camaraderie between both of them (Oscar seems to be neutral in the situation, despite being entirely to blame for the grudge). : Dr. Toros is 38 years-old, he seems to be impulsive (notoriously purchasing weaponry on the basis of being "shiny" and "big"), overdramatic and immature at times, but in all is a knowledgeable man. He built the CAS interchangeable armour system solely for the Liger Zero (see the Liger Zero article for details). He purchased the Liger Zero because white Ligers were rare, but the Zoid was deemed defective because of the scarcity of spare parts for maintenance, as well as its fickle, stubborn personality; it would eject pilots that were forced upon it or deemed unworthy. : In many episodes, he is seen playing with model Zoids, of which he's very protective, and frantically panics in comedic fashion whenever he accidentally breaks them. He is so fond of them that he's been shown to keep a collection on his bed whenever he sleeps or relaxes. : Other characters * Oscar Hemeros: A good friend of Dr. Toros having grown up together with the joint ambition of entering the Zoid leagues, he had the misfortune of being the cause of the bitter feud between Dr. Toros and Dr. Layon. Oscar was supposed to write a love letter to a woman Dr. Layon was courting, but he didn't know that the note was supposed to be from Layon, and instead signed it "Steve Toros" by mistake. Oscar was one of the greatest aerial Zoid pilots in his day, earning his moniker "Wild Eagle" for his sheer mastery of aerial stunts and manoeuvres. However, one day, he lost control of his Raynos and crashed. The accident forced him into early retirement from the leagues, though he still pilots aerial Zoids in more casual settings. He sent his son, Jamie, to join Dr. Toros' Blitz Team, believing that between him and Toros, they could bring out some of that Wild Eagle blood in Jamie. Japanese voice actor: Yukimasa Kishino; English voice actor: Brian Drummond. * Dr. Laon: He was formerly friends with the Blitz Team's Steve Toros until an argument between the two involving being the future husband of a woman (Leena and Leon's mother) caused the irreparable rift. He is associated with the Backdraft Group, although he often tries to recruit pilots to challenge the Blitz Team and avenge him (Harry Champ, the Tigers Team, Brad Hunter). It is believed that his reason for joining the Backdraft Group was influenced by alcoholism. His favorite food appears to be instant noodles, as he is often seen eating them (example: Episode 8: "Invasion of the Fierce Tigers: Installing Zero Schneider", he has a whole box next to him in his Whale King while watching the Tigers Team battle the Blitz Team. When he inhales the scent of the noodles, he gains a dreamy expression and sighs happily). Although he hates Toros, he deeply cares for Leena (he claims she resembles her mother), shown in the instance where he shoved all the other Zoids away with his Whale King to shield her from the massive explosion created by three charged particle cannons. The explosion bore a giant hole on his Whale King and severely injured him, thereafter he told Toros he was leaving the Backdraft Group. English voice actor: Michael Dobson. * Harry Champ: He is "a man destined to be king," as he regularly states numerous times with each appearance. He is heir to half of the Champ's family fortunes, along with his elder sister, Mary Champ; he has unrequited romantic feelings for Leena Toros. Harry also has two robots named, Benjamin and Sebastian. Because of his wealth, he owns a menagerie of Zoids, claiming to have everything "from a Gojulas to Cannon Tortoises." His main Zoid is a customized Dark Horn, but he has also piloted an Iron Kong, and a Cannon Tortoise. Many more Zoids are seen in his hangar, among them a Red Horn, a Shield Liger, and a Gordos. Japanese voice actor: Wataru Takagi; English voice actor: Brad Swaile. * Jack Cisco: A talented mercenary (having been stated to have never lost prior to his first battle with the Blitz Team) who pilots a cheetah-type Zoid, the Lightning Saix. His personality is depicted as arrogant and aloof. He was initially a free-lance mercenary, but was shown to be very picky with whom he worked for, and only worked for someone with enough money and "luck." He later gained two teammates, Kelly and Chris Tasker who also pilot Lightning Saixes, and together, they were able to use a slipstream strategy to defeat the Blitz Team. Bit later defeated him the Royal Cup. Japanese voice actor: Keiji Fujiwara; English voice: Brian Drummond. * Naomi Flugel: A female pilot under the alias of the "Red Comet" for being skilled in sniping and long-range combat. She pilots a red Gunsniper with a specialized sniping system that revolves the gun within her Zoid's tail. At the beginning of the series, Naomi is a solo pilot, generally teaming up with amateur pilots to allow her to fight in team battles. Her first serious partner is Leon Toros, who returns from his travels and joins her to form the Flugel Team. Prior to her defeat by the Blitz Team, it was claimed that nobody ever reached within 1000 yards of her Gunspiper. It is shown that Brad and she have romantic interests for each other. Japanese voice actor: Rio Natsuki; English voice actor: Saffron Henderson. * Leon Toros: As Dr. Toro's elder son, he was formerly on the Blitz Team until Bit joined the group. Having been invigorated by Bit's latent potential as a Zoid pilot and confident that in his absence the team was in able hands with Bit, Leon left the group in hopes of becoming a better pilot. He later becomes Naomi Flugel's partner. Leon pilots a Shield Liger at the beginning of the series and is later seen piloting a Red Blade Liger. The Zoids he pilots can serve as a parallel to Van Flyheight, Zoids: Chaotic Century's protagonist. Japanese voice actor: Susumu Chiba; English voice actor: Ted Cole. * Chris and Kelly Tasker: Twin sisters who join Jack Sisco to form the Lightning Team. Both women pilot Lightning Saixes. The two can be distinguished by their outfits; Kelly wears green while Chris wears blue. English voice actor: Kelly Sheridan. * Kirkland, Omari, and Lineback: Known as the Tigers Team, and mockingly the Fuzzy Pandas Team, these three pilots have a reputation for being losers. Though they start out as capable opponents, they become "comic relief" characters as the series progresses, further supported by Bit's running gag of nicknaming them "The Fuzzy Pandas". In hopes of breaking their unlucky streak (a rather successful move), they rename themselves the Zaber Fangs. They lose in the final battle with the Blitz Team in comedic fashion, where the Judge also referred to them as the Fuzzy Pandas Team. They are a reference to the Hanshin Tigers baseball team. * Mary Champ: She is Harry's older sister who wants her brother to be married to an heiress instead of Leena. Having fallen in love with Bit's Liger Zero (she thought it was cute), she challenged the Blitz Team to a battle with the Liger Zero at stake. English voice actor: Lisa Ann Beley. *'Judge Robots': These robots serves as the umpires in every sanctioned Zoid battle in the series' world. Aside from having artificial intelligence, Judge robots were developed to be more anthropomorphic as the series progressed. In episode 18, Benjamin falls in love with a Judge (in the English dub this was censored to be a feminine Judge -originally it was the same as all the rest); in episode 20, the Judge comically uses wrestling moves on a Dark Judge while declaring that Brad registered the Shadow Fox as a Blitz Team member; and the final three episodes where the Judge mistakenly calls the Zaber Fangs Team by their Fuzzy Pandas nickname, causing them to lose their balance and crashing their Zoids. The Judge sheepishly declares the Blitz Team victorious by default when he was shouted at by Kirkland. Backdraft Organization (AKA The Backdraft Group); The Backdraft Organization, whose main goal is capturing Ultimate X Zoids, is a group that acts to undermine the Zoid Battle Commission by running unsanctioned battles. There are ranks distributed throughout the group; the backdraft is controlled by a "Committee of Seven" and is notorious for their ruthless, underhanded, and often dangerous battle tactics. Known members of the Backdraft include: * Vega Obscura: an eleven year-old pilot under the command of the Backdraft Organization (Sarah in particular) who pilots the Berserk Fury. Because he is basically a child prodigy, his perspective of Zoid battling is merely of a competitive nature: where the next challenge is and the exhilarating high from battling. His skill on the battlefield earns him the title King Vega. He and Bit eventually meet in the final rounds of the Royal Cup. Japanese voice actor: Motoko Kumai; English voice actor: Alex Doduk. * Sarah: A high ranking member, and also Vega's handler. Though usually cold and severe, she exhibits a maternal side towards Vega; he is the only thing she really cares about. Even after being shot down by the Zoid Battle Commission, she was only worried about whether Vega was all right. English voice actor: Ellen Kennedy. * Fuma Team: A four member team, usually employed by Altail. Their team leader is a woman named Fuma; the remaining three pilots are Ehga, Koga, and Negola. They initially pilot War Sharks, but are given Genosaurers by Altail to sabotage the Berserk Fury and demote Sarah, which ultimately failed. Fuma is also seen piloting a Hammerhead. * Pierce: She is skilled in aerial combat and serves as Jamie's major rival after he gains the "Wild Eagle" personality. She initially operates under the command of Altail, but later serves Dr. Layon. She leaves the group after her defeat at the hands of Bit, deciding that Backdraft battles are "getting old". Despite being a member of the Backdraft, she is shown to be fairly honorable, directly disobeying Layon's orders to attack the Blitz Team's Hover Cargo in favor of a duel with Bit. She is last seen watching the Royal Cup with Stoller and Sanders. She piloted a Zabat and later a modified Storm Sworder. English voice actor: Alaina Burnett. * Major Polta: A subordinate of Altail, often seen wearing an odd looking mask. English voice actor: Scott McNeil. * Captain Sanders: Stoller's subordinate, a skilled pilot who looks up to Stoller and defects from Backdraft along with Stoller. Last seen celebrating the end of the Zoids tournament with Stoller and Pierce. English voice actor: Matt Smith. * Captain Stigma Stoller: A senior member of the Backdraft and highly respected. He is the only pilot in the series to have never lost to the Blitz team outright, though he never successfully defeats them either. A man bound by honour, he defects from the Backdraft Group in order to fight a fair battle against Bit. He pilots the Elephander and is last seen with Sanders and Pierce. English voice actor: Scott McNeil. * Altail: He believes that Zoids known as Ultimate Xs exist and places his reputation on the line to find them. After recovering the Berserk Fury, he is brushed aside. Henceforth, he attempts to sabotage Sarah in order to gain the Backdraft's favor again. English voice actor: Don Brown. * Count: The supreme commander of the Backdraft. Little is known about him, aside from his role as the head of the Backdraft. English voice actor: Colin Murdock *'Dark Judge': The Backdraft Group employs their own Judges with their own satellites, colored black as opposed to the Zoid Battle Commission's white. They are greatly biased in favor of the Backdraft Group and will only announce an enemy team's victory begrudgingly. Deleted Scenes In Japan, there are different censorship laws to English-speaking nations, as such, several scenes present in the Japanese version were not allowed to be broadcast on most foreign TV networks. These scenes were cut out during localisation, to remove drug references, violent scenes (between characters), and any implied nudity or sexuality. *Episode 4: Bit walks in on Leena in the Shower (no actual nudity, but it is implied). *Episode 15: Dr. Layon is in a bar and drunk. *Episode 18: A Judge is lifting weights, and then shown in the shower (This is the episode where one of Harry Champ's robots falls in love with a judge. In the English version, the judge was female, but the Japanese version has it as male. Interestingly, Zoids Legacy left this judge as a "judgeman" like all the others.). *Episode 22: Harry's robots are shown rubbing each other with lotion at the beach (Again implying that the robots are gay). Zoids Zoids that are introduced for the first time in new century: * Berserk Fury * Demantis * Elephander * Hover Cargo * Liger Zero * Maccurtis * Raynos * Shadow Fox * Spino Sapper * Warshark * Zabat Episode listing There are two story arcs within the series; the Zero Arc (episodes 1-19) and the Ultimate X arc (episodes 20-26) *1. "Commence Battle - Attack Liger Zero" *2. "New Partners vs. Naomi the Red Comet" *3. "The Prince Arrives - Harry Champ" *4. "Unsanctioned Battle - The Mysterious Backdraft Group" *5. "High Speed Battle - Transforming into Zero Jager" *6. "The Dark Giant - The Invincible Elephander" *7. "The Desert Gang - The Hovercargo's in Danger" *8. "Invasion of the Fierce Tigers - Transform to Zero Schneider" *9. "The Princess Arrives - Mary Champ" *10. "Desert Tusk - Assault of the War Sharks" *11. "The Sensational Three - Rematch with Jack Sisco" *12. "Zero is Stolen - The Fiery Battle" *13. "The Brave Wild Eagle - The Raynos Vs The Zabat" *14. "Frightday the 13th" *15. "Laon Returns - Anti-gravity Catastrophe" *16. "The Red Rival - Leon Toros Returns" *17. "Warriors on Vacation - The Storm Sworders" *18. "Love on the Battlefield - My Love the Judge" *19. "The Third Conversion - Zero Panzer's Debut" *20. "The Shadow Fox - Brad's Betrayal" *21. "Harry's Disaster - Dr. Layon Traps Toros" *22. "The Dragon Under the Sea - In Search of the Ultimate X" *23. "The Dragon Awakens - The Berserk Fury Enters the Fray" *24. "The Tournament of Heroes - The Royal Cup" *25. "Survival - The Mystery of the Ultimate X" *26. "The Miracle of Zero - The Wind, The Cloud, and Adventure" Theme songs ;Opening *"No Future" by Nanase Aikawa ;Ending *"Sasuraibito" by DASEIN *"No Future (Instrumental)" by Nanase Aikawa (U.S. Ending) New Century Zero